


Guzzle

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis use Prompto.





	Guzzle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Prompto on his knees, [with] his hands tied behind his back sucking his bros' dicks. Bonus points for deep-throating and dirty talking about how all Prompto's good for is face fucking.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=33609#cmt33609).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis thrusts forward in little shallow movements, feeding Prompto his cock as slow as he can stand. Prompto’s jaw is practically unhinged, open wide enough to take Noctis to the root, but Noctis isn’t _quite_ there yet. He’s taking his time, savouring the moment. Prompto looks _so good_ on his knees that it’s difficult not to just thrust inside and come. Prompto looks impatient for it too, but there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s been stripped completely naked, shoved down onto his knees, and his wrists are tied behind his back with his own belt. This is why they needed a hotel. They’re going to do things to Prompto that will definitely require a shower afterwards. And they definitely need privacy. Noctis plans on absolutely _wrecking_ his best friend, and his retainers seem fully on board. 

The crowning head of Gladiolus’ thick cock nudges at Prompto’s cheek, and Gladiolus growls at Noctis, “Hurry up already; you’re not the only one that wants a turn.”

Noctis just grunts in response. He doesn’t even look at Gladiolus, because he can’t take his eyes of Prompto. He loves the way that Prompto’s pink lips are shiny with his spit, his cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. The fluorescent lights do wonders for his freckles. He’s so _cute._ Noctis could fuck him all night. 

Of course, that wouldn’t be fair to the other two. Gladiolus mutters something unintelligible as he wipes his precum just under Prompto’s eye, and Ignis scolds, “Be patient, Gladio. He only has one mouth.”

“So tell his royal highness to get on with filling it.”

“I’m already in his mouth,” Noctis mutters. He drops his hand into Prompto’s hair and idly pets back through the soft golden tufts. He’d cup Prompto’s cheek, except both have cocks shoved up against them. “I’m just trying to make it down the back of his throat...” He can already feel himself nudging there, but he thinks he can get in at least a little further. Prompto’s not even trying to lick or suck him anymore; now it’s just a battle against the gag reflex. Which Prompto seems to have mastered. Noctis is proud of him.

Gladiolus insists, “He could take that faster—his face was made for fucking, and we all know it.”

A strangled moan twists out of Prompto’s throat, muffled around Noctis’ cock—it feels _spectacular._ Gladiolus chuckles, “You like that kind of talk, Prom? Being told that’s all you’re good for—sucking people off?”

Prompto’s clouded eyes flicker up to Gladiolus, but that’s the only part of him that he can move. Noctis thinks he does love it—he looks like he feels _great_, and his cock’s rock hard against his thigh. He keeps squirming, but he can’t get enough friction, and none of them help him out. They will once they’ve already had their fun. Then Noctis plans on carrying him to the shower and gently stroking him off. 

In the meantime, Noctis rocks into his mouth and groans. One more thrust, and Noctis finally gets balls-deep; his sac wedges up against Prompto’s chin, his tip grinding into the back of Prompto’s throat. Prompto weakly mouths at his massive gag. Noctis pets him more and coos, “Good boy, Prom... you’re being so good for us...”

Prompto hums happily and starts sucking. It’s pure bliss. He doesn’t have much leeway, but he does the best he can to give Noctis an awesome blowjob. Noctis enjoys being fully encased in that wet heat for a few glorious seconds, then he slides halfway out and slams back in.

Prompto chokes, but he regains himself quickly—Noctis has trained him well enough for this. Noctis starts pushing in and pulling out in full, long thrusts that have Prompto leaking saliva and precum out the corner of his lips. Noctis is impossibly hard for him. Ignis casually asks, “Have we decided yet if we’re going to come on his body, or would it be best to come down his throat?”

Noctis moans. He hadn’t even thought of that. It probably would be smarter to come when he’s buried in Prompto’s mouth and can make Prompto swallow the evidence, but he still mutters, “I wanna make him lick it off the floor.”

Gladiolus snorts. Ignis muses, “That would be rather unsanitary.”

Noctis doesn’t care. He suddenly pulls out, which has Prompto whining, mouth still wide open and clear liquids dribbling down his chin. Noctis lightly slaps Prompto’s pretty face just for the heck of it and starts jerking himself off to that exquisite view. He’s decided he wants to paint Prompto’s tits white. 

Gladiolus seems fine with that. He taps his dick against Prompto’s bottom lip, and Prompto obediently turns to swallow him down. Gladiolus groans as he thrusts home, much faster than Noctis did. Watching Prompto struggle to fit Gladiolus giant cock inside his mouth only makes Noctis harder. He’s at the edge in no time. 

He cries out when he comes, splattering all over Prompto’s face and Gladiolus’ crotch. Noctis pumps out spurt after spurt, coating Prompto’s nose, lips, even shoulders, and one stray blotch slicks down towards his nipple. It looks absolutely _amazing_.

Prompto must agree, because he pulls off Gladiolus’ cock to quickly lap at Noctis’ flagging dick. He diligently cleans it up, then starts nosing at Gladiolus’ pubic hair to catch every drop that landed there. 

When he’s finished, he doesn’t get a chance to swallow Gladiolus up again, because Ignis is in his face, and he’s happily diverting there. Gladiolus contents himself to rub against the side of Prompto’s face as Ignis fucks his mouth, and Noctis, spent and boneless, sits down to watch.


End file.
